


Battlefield Confessions

by cynx_17_kh



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 1 - Childhood/Promises/Reunion, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sylvain Joined Golden Deer, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Sylvix week may be over but I'm not gonna let that stop me from writing everything because I love them! I found about about this event late but you can bet your ass I'm keep an eye on the twitter for the next one!





	Battlefield Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix week may be over but I'm not gonna let that stop me from writing everything because I love them! I found about about this event late but you can bet your ass I'm keep an eye on the twitter for the next one!

_ You promise we’ll see each other again? _

The words kept ringing in Felix’s head as the marched toward Gronder Field. He knew that he was going to see Sylvain in this battle but he didn’t want to think about the circumstances. Sylvain had left the Blue Lion house at the academy five years ago to follow Professor Byleth in the Golden Deer house just because she was pretty. He scoffed at the memory.

_ Professor Byleth asked me to join her class, so I’m going! See you guys around~! _

With a small sigh, he steeled himself for battle. Dimitri was about to give the command for all troops to advance on Edelgard but Felix had his own mission. If the boar was allowed to constantly make rash decisions on the battlefield, then Felix was allowed to make one. He was going to find Sylvain and convince him to come home to Faerghus; and no one was going to be able to stop him.

“Kill every last one of them!” Dimitri’s voice screamed as he pointed his Hero’s Relic towards where Edelgard had stationed herself. As the rest of his former classmates surged forward with their King’s command, Felix waited for a moment, then bolted over towards where Claude, Byleth, and most of the Golden Deer house was.

He kept his swords sheathed and his body low to the ground. He needed to get close first in order to see if Sylvain was with this grouping of Claude’s troops. Knowing Claude and how he fought in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion five years ago, he had reinforcements lurking behind the scenes of the main battle. He had always been more of a tactician than he had let on at the Academy.

Felix had focused most of his time becoming an Assassin class, knowing that this day would eventually come. He knew that he’d inevitably have to sneak behind enemy lines to find Sylvain, so stealth had become a huge priority for him. Thanks to his efforts and all of his training, his movements were almost completely silent. With the noise of the battlefield, he could move around entirely unnoticed.

That was how he found himself hiding in a bush a mere twenty yards away from where Claude and Professor Byleth were standing. There was no sign of Sylvain anywhere to be found and Felix felt his stomach drop. What if he hadn’t even made it to this battle and had died? Surely, he would have heard something from Margrave Gautier if that had happened. He kept his hopes up but couldn’t stop the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes.

_ Don’t be such a crybaby Felix; I’m just leaving for a couple weeks! You know my father wants to take me on this hunting trip to hone my lance skills more. _

That memory had resurfaced and caused Felix to zone out for a couple minutes, reminiscing over their times together when they were kids. Since Sylvain had been two years older and was the heir to the Gautier name, the Margrave had always planned hunting trips and political meetings for him, even from a young age, so Felix was frequently left alone. He hated to admit it but he had been quite the crier as a kid, especially when it came to Sylvan. He was Felix’s closest friend, besides Glenn that was. After Glenn had died, Sylvain was there for him more than anyone else was, even more than his own father. Ingrid had lost her fiance and Dimitri had lost his entire family. He didn’t blame them for not comforting him when they could barely contain their own grief, but Sylvain had stayed by his side as often as he could. Felix had become the new heir of the Fraldarius house, Margrave Gautier and Rodrigue had decided to bring them both on hunting trips and political excursions. It allowed them time to bond with each other about being unwilling to take up their fathers’ titles, and it allowed time for Felix to fall in love with someone he could never have. He sighed inwardly, still careful about the amount of sounds that he made.

He hadn’t realized how long he had been thinking about his childhood with Sylvain. Claude had motioned the Leiscester alliance troops forward to attack both the Kingdom and Imperial forces, as well as summoning reinforcements just like Felix had predicted. He swore at himself for his stupidity for being nostalgic on the battlefield. A twig snapped behind him and in a flash he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, pulling the drawstring back and aiming it at his potential assailant. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! When’d you learn how to use a bow?” The armored man took a step back and put his hands up in surrender.

“...Sylvain?” he asked softly, seeing the familiar red hair on the top of the man’s head. It was no longer in front of his, and was instead pushed back to the side. Felix’s heart stopped and the sensation of tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again. He released tension on the drawstring of his bow.

“Aww, Fe. Still a crybaby, I see.” Sylvain smiled and suddenly the whole world stopped. The sound of the battlefield disappeared and Felix dropped his bow as he stood and lunged forward to hug his friend.

“You asshole!” He yelled, burying his face in Sylvain’s neck, noting how soft the fur lining of his armor was. He pushed himself away and shoved the redhead back. Tears were freely flowing down his face now as he began to scold him. “You could have visited, you could have written, anything! I haven’t heard from you since the fall of Garreg Mach and now you have the audacity to show your face here now? Not only that but the first thing you say to me is asking me when I learned- fuck, when I learned how to use a bow? You, you, you… You’re an awful, awful man Sylvain Jose Gautier! I should- I should k- kill you where you stand!” He drew his sword and pointed it at the hollow of Sylvain’s throat.

Sylvain’s smile shifted to a frown and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Don’t you dare point your sword at me, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. You didn’t bother to come find me or write to me either.” With a swift movement, he removed his Lance of Ruin from his back and used a powerful strike to knock the sword out of Felix’s grip. He mirrored the assassin’s previous pose by pointing his lance at his throat. He eyes were filled with sadness and anger, but he sighed and lowered the Hero’s Relic. Felix’s lower lip started to quiver and Sylvain knew that meant he was holding back even more tears than the ones streaming down his face. “Fe… I’m sorry. I wanted to write or visit or something, but I didn’t know if you would want to see or hear from me after what happened.You never really forgave me for joining Golden Deer...”

“You stupid idiot… I never forgave you because you left me. You left me and when the monastery fell… You never looked back.”

“Fe, I-”

“No! Let me finish, Sylvain. You broke my heart with every girl you dated and dumped, but nothing hurt me more than when you left us, left me... After that battle.”

There was silence between them. The sounds of the battlefield raged on besides them and Sylvain’s horse wandered towards him, nudging him as if asking for direction. He waved the animal off and it began to peacefully graze. Sylvain was processing everything that Felix had said, realizing that all of his yelling and crying was a confession. One of love for Sylvain. How could Sylvain not have realized it? It’s been almost a decade and he was blind to his best friend’s feelings the entire time.

“I’m so sorry, Felix…” He said softly, approaching his crying friend. He gently pulled him into a hug so as to not hurt him with his armor. Felix’s body went limp in Sylvain’s arms as he began to sob freely into the arms of the only person who’s ever seen him cry like this.

They stayed like that for a while with Sylvain calming Felix down by rubbing his back and petting his hair. He noted the style change silently and smiled. It looked nice on him. As they stood there, the battle raged on; troops were falling left and right. It was impossible to tell which of the three sides were winning, but neither one of them cared. Sylvain thought back over the years and realized just how in love Felix was and subsequently, how in love he’s always been with his best friend. The realization hit him like a horse running at full speed and he held Felix tighter. He needed to make this right, but he just didn’t know how.

“Sylvain?” The strained voice of Felix spoke up from his arms. 

“Yes, Fe?”

“Come home with us… Please… Marry me if you have to in order to get away, just please goddess please… Just come home…” His voice was so soft and pained. He was desperate, that much was clear. 

Sylvain lifted Felix’s chin to make eye contact and nodded in agreement. “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll come home, and I’ll marry you but on one condition.

“Anything.” he whispered.

“When this war is over, you propose to me good and proper. Understood? I can’t just accept some random battlefield proposal, especially not from you. I’m a heavily sought after man, you know. You have to make it worth my while to marry you, Fraldarius. Love just isn't enough in this day and age.”

Felix laughed and started crying more, however, these were now tears of joy and relief. “You really mean all of that?”

“Of course. Aren’t I supposed to be the stupid one? I love you too, Felix. It took you long enough to confess.” Sylvain smiled and started laughing when Felix blushed as he hid his face as best he could in the armor of his best friend-turned-lover. 

“I’ll make sure that the proposal has a significant dowry for you.”

“Sounds perfect. Now come on, it looks like the only ones left on the field are Kingdom troops. Let’s regroup with them and tell everyone the good news!”

“That we’re getting married after the war?” 

“No, silly. That I’m coming home!” Sylvain beamed at Felix and tossed him a wink, just to make him blush. “You haven’t properly proposed yet, but I suppose that we could tell them that I’m your boyfriend now, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that a lot, Sylvain.”

“Then let’s go! Felicia!” He called out, followed by a sharp whistle. His horse lifer her head and trotted over to the two of them. “Good girl, Felicia. Time to head out.”

“Felicia, huh? Isn’t that the female version of my name?” Now it was Felix’s turn to smirk. “Did someone miss having me around, Gautier?”

“Oh, shut it Fraldarius. Get on the horse and let’s rendezvous with everyone already.”

All Felix could do was smile as he gathered his weapons from the ground. Sylvain mounted his horse first then pulled his boyfriend up with one swift motion. They rode off together towards the grouping of former Blue Lion students and the remainder of the Kingdom troops that had survived the battle. Sylvain and Felix couldn’t have been happier than in that moment. At last, everything was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! This game has given me such a huge spark for writing and I'm really enjoying it so I really hope that everyone who reads this liked it!
> 
> ~Social Media~
> 
> BNHA and FE3H: [@how2trainurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri) / [@how2f_ckurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2f_ckurkiri)  
YOI: [@otabaeplisetsky](https://twitter.com/otabaeplisetsky)  
Personal: [@cynx_17_kh](https://twitter.com/cynx_17_kh)  
KH: [@saixlovesaxel](https://twitter.com/saixlovesaxel)
> 
> A collection of my links and info can be found [here](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri/status/1168231933995708417?s=20)! If you want to support my writing, please consider checking out that link!


End file.
